Blood, Tears, and Love
by VanillaResort
Summary: How can I show my love for you brother when my fate has not allowed me? (WARNING YAOI) Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto** (Wish I did though) (TnT)

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke hadn't seen his brother for several years now.

Every day of his life was in preparation for this moment.

S: Yet every effort I make fails! Nothing has changed. I will never realize my dream, my goal to be an avenger being this weak. All I can feel is anger and disappointment… no disgust in myself.

Itachi…

Sasuke stands up slowly. He had just been beaten badly by his brother. His wrist was broken and his entire body was weary with pain. Every time he had charged at Itachi he was punched with such force he was thrown at the wall. But he wouldn't give up. Not now not ever.

Itachi approaches him and pins Sasuke to the wall by his neck choking him. His body hangs limp.

"You are weak Sasuke. You don't have enough hate and you know what… you never will." Itachi said to him in cold voice.

Sasuke meets his brother's striking red eyes, blood red.

Hate? What could Itachi possibly know of the pain and hatred that consume him? All of which he had caused!

Itachi mercilessly casts his Tsukuyomi on his little brother trapping him back in time when he, Itachi, had slaughtered their entire Uchiha clan.

"Why Itachi?…why …WHY!

Why are you showing me this?" Sasuke screams in anguish.

Itachi watches his little brother with a dark glint in his eyes. He knocks Sasuke out and when he releases his neck Sasuke falls to the floor. He lifts him up and carries him on his back. Itachi takes off with Sasuke leaving Kisame and their opponents wondering where he is going.

When Sasuke regains consciousness, he is in the forest by a small clearing with a river nearby.

It's a hot summer day and he is sweating despite being in the shade.

"Hello Sasuke", says Itachi in deep smooth voice.

Sasuke immediately gets up and tries to perform the hand signs for chidori but then remembers that his wrist was broken badly when he feels shooting pain in his right arm.

"Do not try to run I will catch you

Do not try to fight me I will only cause you further harm

Just listen to me… do exactly as I say.

You have failed to become strong and you have failed to acquire the mangekyo sharingan.

I guess you need a little more motivation… wouldn't you say?" Itachi says with a cool voice that had a severe quality and yet a hint of playfulness.

Sasuke's heart was pounding.

What was Itachi planning in that violent, sick mind of his?

Sasuke tensed his whole body, ready for anything.

Itachi slowly stepped closer and closer to Sasuke who tried to back up but backed right into a tree.

He stood there frozen with fear. He had no chance of stopping him especially with his hand out of commission. How could this be happening to him. It felt like a dream! Itachi put his hand in Sasuke's jet black hair and he started to stroke it and pet him in an affectionate way.

S: _This is even worse than I thought!_ Saske didn't understand what was going on

"You're special to me Sasuke you know that", Itachi whispered at his ear.

Sasuke jerked his head away. "Just Shut up ! What kind of stupid game are you playing here! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled in his face. He already had his kunai knife in his hand but Itachi was too fast. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and held it at the wrist. "Shall I break your left one as well?" he said.

He pushed Sasuke's arm forcing him to bring the kunai knife to his own throat and put just enough pressure to draw blood.

"I'm done being nice then" He grabbed the kunai knife and tore through Sasuke's clothing. He ripped the rest off and threw it to the ground. Saske was shocked. His mouth parted.

Itachi slapped Sasuke's face….and again on the other side even harder. His face cast to the side.

I:"You're mine to abuse until you earn my respect. That is the way it will be."

Sasuke had never felt so helpless in his life. Only Itachi seemed to be capable of doing this to him.

S: _He was always superior at everything…..I used to look up to him._

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arms and pinned them above his head against the tree. He lowered his face to Sasuke's level.

"Tell me you're mine." Itachi demanded.

"Never! I hate you with all my soul Itachi!" Sasuke continues to yell with frustration and rage.

Itachi smirked. He let Sasuke go.

I: "Let me show you something Sasuke."

Itachi skillfully put Saske into another genjustsu.

S:_Where am I_

Saske looked around a room where he found himself chained to the floor by his arms which were cuffed behind his back with metal rings. Itachi appeared behind him and he got a shiver down his spine. In the room appeared another Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke watched as his brother's clone pushed his clone to the ground. Sasuke's clone took his clothes off and then sat on the floor looking up at Itachi. Itachi mouthed words to him that Saske could not make out and then he watched as his naked clone went on all fours. Itachi's clone stepped down on Sasuke's neck until his face was ground into the floor. A metal clasp appeared around his neck which chained him tightly to the ground. His hands became molded to the ground. His body was left defenseless with his naked backside arched up in the air.

S:"What are you doing to me Itachi! Stop th-"

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand. "Shhhh"

I:"Just keep watching my little brother. It's about to get interesting."

Itachi's clone then knelt down in front of Sasuke's smaller youthful body. He parted his cloak and pulled his pants down. He spit on Sasuke's hole and rubbed it around in circles. He spread his cheeks to open the hole and spit inside again. Saske watched as Itachi then began penetrating his body. Sasuke screamed out in pain but Itachi continued to thrust all the way inside.

Sasuke's mouth was hanging open. So this was what Itachi had planned. His palms were sweating. His mind was racing and his body was on fire. What was this he was feeling… fear, aggression, panic… even excitement maybe. He hated what he saw and yet the destruction and chaos appealed to him in a way that made him feel slightly nauseated. It was all too overwhelming.

I:"Submit yourself to me Saske. It is your punishment." Itachi said in a tone that allowed for no arguments. " I had hopes you would be strong. You have the potential."

S: "Nooooo ! Stop!

Why Itachi Why!?"

Itachi closed his eyes, exhaled in a frustrated manner long and slow, and pulled out a blade from his cloak. The clones disappeared.

"Okay you want the hard way, fine by me." Itachi trailed off seeming distant.

"First I'll cut through your arms…it can even be fatal. We'll see how long it will take you to change your mind. Just let me know when you're ready and this can all be over."

Standing behind Sasuke, Itachi began slicing through the flesh of his right forearm. The gash was deep.

Aaaaghh! Saske closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The pain was sharp. He felt the warm blood pouring from his wound over the surrounding skin and it dripped rapidly to the floor where it pooled. Then came the next arm. Sasuke held his breath and clenched his jaw. This time it felt even worse, it was deeper. Tears started streaming down Sasuke's face. Itachi walked in front of him, his cloak swaying and he undid the top part exposing his neck and silver chain. He leaned in close and licked the tears on Sasuke's porcelain face.

"You're a beautiful boy Sasuke." Itachi said gazing at him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. He must be strong and not give in. He would not agree to be violated like that.

Now what will Itachi do he wondered and began to feel a rising panic.

Without warning Itachi stabbed Saske in the stomach and slowly pulled the blade out. Saske cried out.

He stabbed him again and then a third time. Saske was coughing and his body was shaking .

All he could feel was pain, unbearable pain rising in throbbing waves. Blood pouring out from the three holes stained his shirt and he felt the wetness pouring over his stomach. He couldn't even speak.

Before he even had time to take in the feelings that were overwhelming his body Itachi striked again, starting to slide the blade across his pulsing neck.

S:"Stop! Stop!"

Blood was already dripping down Sasuke's neck as he felt the stinging pain that followed the knife.

S_: I know this isn't real, but it doesn't matter how many times I tell myself that! To be stabbed to death by Itachi my brother. My worst nightmare._

"Okay I agree to whatever the hell you want me to do Itachi. I can't take anymore of this torture." He said panting. Itachi leaned forward and kissed him.

There's just one condition. You must let me live after so I can get my revenge on you." Sasuke said defiantly.

I:" I don't want to kill you Saske." Itachi looked very serious.

The genjutsu began to disintegrate. Saske was sitting in the grass in his boxers. Itachi was standing in front of him. He took his cloak off and laid it on the grass.

Saske checked his body for wounds relieved that the pain was gone.

"Feeling better", Itachi asked. " Today is a beautiful day."

Itachi pulled his pants part way down and sat on a rock nearby.

"Come here Saske." he commanded

Saske walked over to him.

"Get down on your knees."

Saske hesitated and just stared into his brother's face, but Itachi did not move a muscle or change his expression. He decided to do as he was told. He looked down shamefully and couldn't bear to meet his brother's eyes.

I:"Come closer….Good."

Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead, holding his face in his hand . He touched Sasuke's lean body, first his chest then his hands made their way over his abs and his hip bones.

Saske started to blush. This is so weird is all he could keep thinking as he had flashbacks from their childhood. Now itachi was a man but he was still a boy.

Itachi took his half erect penis out of his boxers.

He chuckled when he saw Sasuke trying to avoid staring at him and yet he could see his curiosity.

"You got me a little worked up with all that just happened." Itachi laughed. "All the blood and your screams and trembling body."

He put his finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his face.

I:"Saske I want you to touch me, with your hands first and then your mouth. Do you understand?"

"Ummmm Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

Saske slowly brought his hand to his brother's body hesitantly. He grabbed his brother's shaft and started stroking up and down. He gradually began touching his brother the way he touched himself to come.

I:"Mmm your touch feels nice Sasuke." Itachi moaned.

"Now put it in your mouth. Open nice and wide. "

Saske looked up into his brother's eyes and then back down at the member in his hands soon to be in his mouth. Was Itachi going to come in his mouth? The thought scared him

Sasuke held Itachi's penis in one hand and started putting the head in his mouth.

I:"Deeper…all the way in."

Sasuke gulped. Itachi's deep voice saying these things to him gave him an uncontrollable tingling sensation in his body and he was hating himself for it.

Sasuke didn't do this fast enough for Itachi's liking so Itachi put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and thrust deep in his mouth until Sasuke gagged. He released his head.

I:" Now do it right this time"

Saske took in almost the whole thing this time although it was hard to do with his size. He went slow at first, this was a very new experience to him. Then he started sucking harder and using his tongue. His pace quickened and itachi started to moan. Using his hand and mouth he pleasured his brother against his will. Saske felt how hard Itachi was. He felt the throbbing in his mouth and the sexual excitement in Itachi's body. The sensations were arousing him as if the pulsating lust and pleasure of his brother were linked to him and the excitement was transferred to him. He was starting to get hard. Itachi pulled his hair lifting his head up. Sasuke wiped his mouth.

I:"Good boy… that's enough or I won't get to fuck you. I've been looking forward to that. Sorry to interrupt, I know you seemed pretty into it." He smirked.

Saske had a surge of anger and he spat on itachi.

Itachi smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

I:" You're cute.."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's hair causing him to rise to his feet as he stood up.

S: "Stop that!"

I: Itachi laughed." Sorry I've just been so in character it comes naturally now."

Sasuke looked confused.

I: "Go lie in the grass over there." He pointed

He followed Sasuke there. Sasuke lay flat on his stomach on the grass , his face to the side, and he stared blankly ahead of him. Itachi stood there half naked and enjoyed the view. His younger brother whom he loved and longed to touch since they were young. This wasn't the way he had pictured it originally but he couldn't help enjoy all these fantasies come alive. He had already resigned himself to the fate that his brother would be the one to take his life. His secret was safe. Sasuke believed in the honour of the Uchiha clan and knew nothing of the Leaf's past orders and that is the way it would stay. He just had to see and hold his brother again before he died. It pained him to think of the way his brother must feel about him …_ but hate will make him strong. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan._

" Why are you looking at me like that?", Sasuke asked.

Itachi lied down on top of Sasuke's back. He put his face in Sasuke's hair. He put his hand over Sasuke's hand and held it. Then he kissed Sasuke on the cheek and the neck. He began sensually licking the side of his neck and he saw Sasuke get goosebumps.

I: "Does that feel good?" Itachi smiled

"No.." Sasuke said with a scowl but there was a hint of blush.

Itachi continued and bit him playfully leaving a mark. Itachi sat up on top of Sasuke's bum and rubbed himself on Sasuke's body. Sasuke's face started to go red.

I: " Can you feel that Sasuke? I want to be inside your body…mmm.. right now. I hope you can take me teasing you." Itachi smiled slyly.

S: "You're disgusting Itachi" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi pet Sasuke's head.

I: "Okay let's just get this over with then."

Itachi took Sasuke's underwear off and gripped his round ass in his hand. He put two of his fingers at Sasuke's lips beckoning entry. Sasuke didn't respond so he forced them in his mouth. He explored Sasuke's mouth and removed his wet fingers for entry into the next hole. Itachi put one finger in Sasuke's hole and moved it around in a circle a couple times before putting the next finger in.

S:" mmm…aahh"

He slid the fingers in and out preparing Sasuke's body for his penis. Itachi was already really hard from this foreplay and he placed the head at Sasuke's entrance and poked at it with mini thrusts.

Sasuke's heart started pounding. He was sweating everywhere. He was scared and Itachi seemed to be purposely taunting him.

I: "Sasuke I am going to give you one choice. Which hole do you want me to cum in, you ass or your mouth? And if you refuse to answer I'll force you to swallow my cum whether it goes in your mouth or comes dripping out of your ass."

S: "That's it you've gone too far." Sasuke started trying to lift his body off the ground. Itachi pushed him back down.

I:" I want to hear your answer brother."

Pause….

S: "….Not my mouth."

"So then where do you want my cum?" Itachi asked.

S: "grrrr…. Fuck you."

Pause….

"In my ass okay!" Sasuke was flushed. He closed his eyes.

"Why do you play these games?"

I:" I'm not a good person I guess."

Itachi started touching his ass again. It was so sensitive, it felt nice.

His hard dick found its way back to Sasuke's tense hole and he started forcing his dick into Sasuke's ass for real this time. Sasuke grabbed the grass and ripped it out.

S: "Aghhhhhh Itachi it hurtssssss!" whimpered Sasuke.

I:" I'm already half way in don't worry."

Itachi thrusted slightly to slowly push himself all the way inside Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was feeling. It felt so wrong. It really did feel like he was being punished. Once inside Sasuke Itachi lied down on top of him and began moving his body rhythmically.

I: "Mmhhh Sasuke it feels so good..."

As Sasuke's body started loosening he began being overcome by feelings of pleasure from Itachi. The sensations were all so intense and after following Itachi's rhythm for a bit he caught himself making noises. Itachi had noticed it too. Every thrust felt better than the one before it. Sasuke started craving more. He wanted it deeper and harder so he could feel more and give satisfaction to the rising feeling of reaching a climax.

I: "Want it faster Sasuke, because I do."

Itachi started pumping faster and harder until Sasuke felt like he was pounding him. The intensity of the experience was enough to overpower all of his thoughts and emotions.

S: "Ahhhh ahhhh Itachi not so hard….please!"

I: "Shh." Itachi covers Sasuke's mouth.

S: _mmm mm_ Sasuke pulls his hand off.

"Can we move to the side?"

I: "Why? Oh haha I think I know."

Itachi pulled himself out and readjusted Sasuke and himself to the side. He saw Sasuke's dick for the first time and it was getting hard. Itachi put his hand on his brother's penis and gripped. Sasuke was taken off guard. He whipped his head over to look at Itachi.

I:" I didn't think you'd even get hard Sasuke." he said and smirked.

Sasuke looked away.

"Ready for me to go back inside?" Itachi said.

Sasuke tried to relax himself. The beginning was painful but he secretly found it to be one of the most enjoyable parts.

Itachi didn't last much longer once he forced his way into Sasuke's ass for the second time. Right when he was about to come he pulled out and leaned over Sasuke's face, shooting his cum all over his brother's cheeks nose and lips.

Sasuke was furious. He opened his mouth to scream and a big glop of cum fell in his mouth. He spat it out.

S: "What happened to our deal earlier? I answered your question!"

"I know… it just came on a whim" Itachi said looking unphased.

Sasuke sits up and starts trying to wipe the cum off his face. He wipes half of it off and rubs his hand on the grass and then just sits there defeated.

S: " I can't believe what's just happened to me. I feel so ashamed. I've been raped by my older brother. I couldn't protect my clan or my family and now not even myself."

Tears started trickling down Sasuke's face.

"Why do you want to take everything away from me. You killed everyone, you took everything! Now my dignity too?" Sasuke said full of emotion.

Itachi gets his pants back on and then sits behind Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't even register him.

Sasuke feels tears on his shoulder that stream down his back. _Is that Itachi crying?_

Sasuke turns his face and sees that yes his brother is crying.

"Why are you crying Itachi?" Sasuke asked. He had never seen his brother cry before.

Itachi looked at him with such caring eyes it was hard to believe he was capable of hurting others.

I:"Do you hate me enough now? Do you hate me Sasuke?" He continued to silently cry more tears.

"Sasuke forgive me for what I did today it was selfish. All I've ever done is cause you pain, you are right.

Don't worry you will get your chance to get revenge when you are stronger. I never wanted for you to hate me I care about you Sasuke… but that is what fate had laid out for me."

S:Sasuke turns around to face him. "Liar! You're just a cold blooded killer….. tears Itachi why!"

I:"Why do you think I saved you.. and only you?

It's because I couldn't kill you.. because I didn't want to kill you.

I love you Sasuke."

Itachi stands up. He puts his cloak back on. He wipes the rest of his cum off of Sasuke's face and kisses him on the lips. He goes to the river to wash his hand.

I:" Bye Sasuke" Itachi had a look of sorrow deep in his eyes. He starts walking away.

S: "Wait!" Sasuke jumps up.

Sasuke runs after Itachi.

Itachi turns around and punches Sasuke in the gut and he bends over from the blow clutching his stomach. Then Itachi elbows him in the back of the head and knows him out.

When Sasuke wakes up his brother is gone with no evidence he was ever there except for this strange empty feeling in his body he hadn't felt before.

He would gain the power he needed by any means and kill his brother some day.


End file.
